kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
A Long Night/Summary
One day Shino is busy making shaved ice for Alice. Delighted, Alice starts to eat it and Shino is very happy, so she makes a lot more while insisting Alice keeps eating- despite her apparent headache from eating too much. That night, Honoka has just finished her bath. She leaves the room while rubbing her damp hair with a towel to see that she got a text from Karen. She grabs her phone and sits on her bed before reading it, to see that Karen wants to give her a souvenir after practice the following day. In a good mood, Honoka tries to guess what the gift might be. The following day, some fellow tennis club members watch as Honoka plays. They remark on how much better she has been doing, but they wonder if there is a reason she keeps saying "hair" with each shot. After they decide to call an end to practice, Honoka's friend, Kana, decides to ask her about it. While she claims she doesn't need to keep saying "Gold" or "Hair", with each shot, she feels like it helps her play better. She heads outside to the corner to wait for Kana to finish, but by now she worries Karen may not show up. When Kana arrives, Honoka gets a message from Karen telling her to come back into the building and they curiously head inside, trying to determine why she would have went back into the school since it's vacation. All they are able to find are a series of messages though, but with nothing else to do they try following them. Meanwhile, Karen is hiding by a small wall on a stairwell when Akari surprises her. She comments on the strangeness in the situation, along with the fact that Karen isn't even in uniform and put a bunch of papers up on the walls. Karen offers to take them down, but after realizing this may ruin her plan she is quick to distract Akari by asking her some very deep, meaningful questions; but she asks them in english- so while Akari takes a few minutes to translate it, the questions are too deep for her to understand. After seeing Honoka and Kana arrive Karen takes off, but not before handing Akari something. Akari heads back to Sakura, revealing what was in the mysterious little package: two, small glow in the dark skeleton keychains. Akari is baffled by such a strange gift, but Sakura decides to thank Karen the next time she sees her as Akari starts to think about what Karen asked her again. She then expresses shock after learning that Karen was quoting artwork, and actually didn't ask about something as deep and troubling as she was led to believe. Outside, Karen presents the shirts she got for Honoka and Kana. Kana asks if she is sure about giving it to her and Karen insists while Honoka promises to frame her own on the wall. Karen points out that she needs to wear it though, since it is a shirt, but Honoka claims that because the shirt is really special it would be a waste. Karen then spots a large, colorful play gym and suggests they have some fun on it before heading home, but Kana declines after realizing she has to get going. Karen and Honoka say goodbye to her and head to the park to play. A while later Honoka notices the dirt on Karen's clothing. Karen doesn't mind, until she worries her mother might get mad and worriedly asks Honoka for help patting it off. Flustered, Honoka claims she could never hit Karen, and they sit down for some snacks Honoka packed as thanks for thesouvenirs. While Karen eats, Honoka tells her that she can always come by her families Cafe, then stops as she notices some cream at the corner of her mouth. She starts to imagine how this situation could go; wondering if she should use her handkerchief to help her get it off - but she frets that it may be too familiar for their relationship. She still intends to try though, but before she is able to do anything, Karen surprises her by licking the cream off. Elsewhere, Aya has arrived to pay Yoko a visit. But she is surprised to hear Yoko and her brother and sister playing on the side of the house. She approaches to speak to Yoko, who is scolding them for playing with water guns near the laundry she just did, then tries to explain it to Aya until being ambushed and sprayed. She is quick to toss Aya the laundry and surprises them both with her own, smaller, water pistols; but during her distraction they spray her again. They warn her that she has to stay more alert, but as Yoko goes to apologize to Aya she finds out that she was unable to catch the laundry basket and the clothing has been thrown everywhere; while the basket resides on her head. Karen and Honoka have left the park when they spot a few little boys with a ball. They ask to borrow it, and they show Honoka's talent for ball-balancing. Then they go and walk on a bridge, where Honoka begins to worry that Karen may be too good for her, considering how pretty she is in comparison to her plain self. She recalls the candy she brought along and hands it to Karen, who addresses it as "candy-chan", causing Honoka to bring up an aunt from Kansai who does the same thing. She wonders why this may be, so Karen brings up that she may just add "-''chan''" to anything tasty, so Honoka attempts to try it out, for an example but she sounds snarky, which earns a small scolding from Karen, causing her to go on and admit that she didn't realize Karen was only kidding, and Karen laughs before going on to mention how her beach trip went after Honoka asks. While she had a lot of fun, she was disappointed she was unable to hang out with Honoka more, and promises that she will have to come with them again before she starts to ramble on, trying to determine where they could go. Seeing how much fun Karen had, Honoka expresses the desire to have met her a lot sooner; since she feels it would have made their relationship as close as it is between Karen and the others. But to her surprise, Karen claims that she is her best friend. The girls continue along the path and stop for a break at a Gazebo. Karen brings up that she will be returning to England, causing Honoka to become depressed until she points out that it will only be during their last week of Summer Vacation. She is relieved to hear this, so Karen asks what she would like as a souvenir from there and promises to get her anything; except for Holiday Homes or a Castle. Honoka insists she doesn't need anything, but she would like to at least get an e-mail from Karen once a day and Karen promises that she can do this, saying she probably would have even if she didn't ask her. Honoka is very happy to hear this, but soon their time together comes to an end and they head to the train station. Karen boards it and promises to keep in tocuh with Honoka, then leaves after wishing her a nice summer holiday. At Shino's place, Alice marks another day on the Calendar. She remarks that Summer Vacation is almost over, and Shino happens to spot a star-shaped mark two days away and questions it. Alice reminds her that she will be returning to England for a week, and instantly Shino falls into depression. Isami comes by to remind Alice that she should get a head start on packing, but as Alice tries to find her bag she is surprised to find Shino curled up in it. Shino asks for Alice to take her along, and Alice comments that she is making it difficult for her, so she tries to shove Shino inside- ignoring her cries of neck pain as Isami watches with mild amusement. That evening, while they prepare for bed, Shino asks her if she got everything she needs ready and Alice assures she has, but noticing how sad Shino still is she embraces her while reminding her it will only be for a week. Compared to the years they spent seperated before then, this will be practically nothing. As they turn out the light and lay down, Shino tells Alice that they can speak on the phone any time she wants, and she can even send her mail; but Alice points out that it would take longer than a week to arrive and by then it'd be pointless. The next morning, Alice and Karen are saying their goodbyes to Shino and her mom. Shino asks if they should call Yoko and Aya, but the girls don't wish to bother them so early in the morning. At the moment Karen is still half-asleep herself and she tiredly says goodbye as they drive away. Shino calls out to them, to tell them to have a nice trip before she heads back up to her bedroom. After a while Isami has woken up and comes into the kitchen to speak to her mom. She asks if Alice already left, and upon having it confirmed she starts to wonder how Shino is doing. She goes up to check on her and finds her holding the pink cardigan Alice wears. Shino is very depressed and lays down with it, only to realize her scent is still on it. She starts to sniff it before realizing that Isami came into her bedroom to try to cheer her up; however, Isami compares Shino to the kokeshi doll and finds herself unable to stop laughing. Having been told to get some air, Shino has changed and went to a shopping district to walk around. She finds herself not feeling any better though. Aya, who was also in the area happens to spot her and runs up to greet her, voicing that she rarely sees her in that area any other time. As she recalls that Alice is gone, Shino is quick to grab onto her, having been reminded of Alice upon spotting her pigtails. In hopes of making her feel better Aya brings Shin to her place and apologizes for not getting to see her off, but Shino claims it to be fine as she spots a love book nearby. She picks it up and starts to read a few sentences until Aya scolds her for looking at it, trying to deny that she has such an interest in things like that. As Shino starts to let her mind wander, the girls are surprised by Yoko, who has joined them through the window. Aya is quick to chastise her for doing this, but Yoko claims she heard them talking and couldn't help it. After Shino compares this action to Romeo and Juliet, Aya can't help but find herself swayed by the idea for a moment and flustered, she leaves to grab Yoko a drink. After she returns the friends notice how depressed Shino is, the girls try to cheer her up by saying that if she continues to act so down, Alice won't be able to enjoy her time away. Shino promises to do better for her sake, so Yoko asks if she and Aya can spend the evening at her place. At first Aya is confused, but she agrees after realizing what Yoko is trying to do, and Shino, delighted with the request is quick to accept since she is sure she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. As Aya and Yoko are sitting on the couch, Shino has just finished her bath. Her mother informs her of a call from Alice, who had called to let them know she arrived in England safely. Right away, Shino is depressed and runs to her bedroom to sulk until the girls remind her that she can just talk to Alice when she returns in a week, and Yoko is able to chahge the subject upon realizing she forgot to grab her pajamas. She asks to borrow something from Shino, but she gives her something frilly and girly looking to wear. While Shino thinks it looks cute, Yoko is too warm, and Aya is appalled. The girls sit down for some tea and snacks and start to play cards when they notice how sleepy Shino is. Aya comments on how early it is, and Shino feels a little bad for it, but she remarks that she is happy to see Shino acting like her true self. Shino goes on to request sleeping next to her two friends, but this causes them to gently rub her head and make her wonder if they are treating her like a child that day. They recall their time spent together during middle school, and Shino suddenly recalls her homestay back in England for a moment. In bed, she observes her sleeping friends while wondering how things are in England. She is sad knowing she has a lot to talk about with her, despite it only being a day. Soon she falls asleep, having a dream where all of them played the roles of a magical karen, except for Karen, who is an evil person who has transformed Shino into a Kokeshi doll. With no choice, Yoko and Aya transform into their legendary, forbidden forms to break the seal on the doll. But just as this occurs, Shino wakes up to realize that it is now morning. Yoko questions if she is okay and Shino brings up her interesting dream, and she recalls a Forbidden technique they were about to use. This instantly gets Aya and Yoko interested and wanting to learn more. Shino asks that if she was to ever become a Kokeshi Doll, she would hope they will ship her to England to let Alice and Karen turn her back to normal. Alarmed for their friend, Aya and Yoko quickly wish for Alice to return. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Full summary Category:A Long Night